Followers from the Past
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: From 17th century Europe comes a demon intent on destroying everything that it comes across. What will happen when he comes to Sunnydale...? R&R!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Owning is having, I have nothing, therefore I own nothing. ^-^  
  
Followers from the Past  
  
London, 1895  
  
Hope looked up at Caleb, knowing he knew she could see nothing. Being temperately blind was something she had not been counting on, especially with because of tonight. It was supposed to be fun, full of dancing and laughing. She smiles, and then snuggles back into his chest, sighing contently.  
  
"You know he's coming...." She says.  
  
"Who is, luv?" He looks down at her, stroking her soft hair.  
  
"Alex is... He's coming.... I can see it..."  
  
"Your blind you can't see anything," he reminds her, laughing slightly.  
  
She looks up at the sky, imagining the stars she knew where floating up above, to high to reach, but close enough to touch, the moon that used to help her find her way. She blinks, then rests her head on his shoulder, and closes her eyes.  
  
The door opens and a large man steps out, his dark hair catching the soft light of the moon, "what are you two doin' out here?" he asks, words slurred, and obviously drunk.  
  
"Simply sitting and watching the stars," Caleb says, glaring at the man for interrupting the quiet.  
  
"Ha! I knew it, up to no good..." The dark haired man says, "No good youngsters, always making trouble!"  
  
"I beg you pardon, good sir," The young girl says, looking over to where she knew the man stood, "We're making no trouble at all, and we just wanted to get away from the noise of the party..."  
  
"That's what they all say!" The man advanced on them, and grabbed Caleb by the arm, "You're coming with me young man!" he says, trying to pull Caleb up, but not succeeding.  
  
"I think that's quite enough." Caleb says, shaking off the man's grip, and helping Hope to her feet, "We'll just be off then.  
  
He takes her arm and leads her back inside though the door the man had come from, leaving the drunk to stare after them, grumbling incoherently.  
  
"Quite rude..." Hope says, looking around, her sight now blurred instead of completely gone, "...disturbing the quiet like that."  
  
"Yes, it was... now we'd best be off, before Alex arrives, don't want to be in his way, do we now?" Caleb jokes, "To much skull bashing for my liking."  
  
"Yes, but he's on our side, so its good skull bashing," Hope reminds him, elbowing him in the gut, "C'mon now, let's go."  
  
"Right then," He leads her through the crowd, and out the front door.  
  
"Well, hello there." A dark man with broad shoulders and dark hair says, smirking at Hope.  
  
"Alex? Is that you?" she asks.  
  
"'Tis Milady," He replies, taking her hand and kissing it, being as formal as he can, so as not to rouse suspicion, "Leaving so early?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid where going to miss you show, Alex." Caleb says, glaring at Alex. Hope elbows him in the gut, "Caleb!" she whispers hoarsely, her vision returning completely, she turns to look at him, "Be nice."  
  
Caleb grumbles, and waits for Hope to finish talking with Alex.  
  
Hope smiles at him, "I'm sorry we're going to miss the show Alex, but I dare not get in your way." she says politely.  
  
He grins, "There won't be to much skull bashing tonight, not a lot of demons here... Just a normal patrol around the neighborhood."  
  
"It better be..." Caleb mumbles, still glaring at Alex.  
  
"Oh please Caleb!" Hope says, getting annoyed by the way he always acted around Alex, like a five year old around the teacher he hated most.  
  
"Well, you'd best be off then, I'm going to start the show," Alex smiles, and tipping his hat, he walks into the building.  
  
Hope smiles after him, "I don't see why you don't like him... he's very charming," she tells him.  
  
"Exactly why I don't like him..." Caleb says, sneering at Alex as he goes through the doors, "he's not only charming, he's handsome, and caring..." he says, mimicking her voice, from a conversation they had had two days before.  
  
Hope pinked, "Oh shut up..." she says, as she waves to one of the two carriage men, trying to get his attention. It works, and he nods at her, bringing the carriage around the circle driveway of the estate.  
  
He hops down from the driver's seat, and opens the door for Hope, offering her a hand in getting up. Smiling she takes his hand and climbs up into the carriage, Caleb following.  
  
"Now, tell me again why you don't like him." she says, while getting comfortable in her seat.  
  
"Well, for one, he's a demon!" Caleb says, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"Yes and...?" She asks, knowing he didn't have any other reason to not like Alex.  
  
When he didn't speak, she smirked at him, sighed, "You really need to be nicer to him, and he's on our side, nothing else to it."  
  
Caleb sighs and looks at her, "Seriously Hope, you must be kidding..." He says, as the confused driver shuts the door, "he's a killer, and he's not on our side!"  
  
Hope stars at him; disbelief molds her face as the carriage begins to move, "Not on our side? Not on our side? He's killed more demons and vampires in one week than you have in your entire life!" She tells him, anger in her voice, "Don't you for one second even doubt he's not on our side..." She stops, tears fill her eyes, "H-he saved my life Caleb, I thought maybe after that you would have some faith in him, but, I-I guess my life isn't worth that, not to you."  
  
Caleb stares at her for a moment, "How dare you say that! Your life is worth more than my own to me, and you know that Hope!" He was loosing his control, he knew it, and he knew she could sense it.  
  
Hope looked at him, "Your just like him, the only difference is he knows how to be fair, you, you don't care who gets in your way, you don't care about me, you don't care about anything!" She knew that throwing all this in his face right now was the worst thing to do, she knew it might cost her her life, but there were things that needed to be said, and if he was going to be one of those people who don't trust people because of how they were born, she was going to accuse him of everything she could think of that she knew he had done.  
  
Caleb threw up his hands, his eyes turned black, and he screamed in pain. His face contorted, along with the rest of his body, his legs grew longer, his arms became more muscled, and his face looked as if it was turned inside out. He cried out, then the transformation finished, where Caleb had just been, stood a growling Hiryla demon, deadly, fast and extremely violent.  
  
Hope screamed, and reached for the door of the carriage throwing it open, and jumping out. By this time the driver had already disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Hope took one look back into the carriage and ran, as fast as she could, though she knew she was no match for a Hiryla demon. She knew she would never make it back to the manor...  
  
A/N Very weird, ok this is simply some background information, it will defiantly make sense in the next chapter, and will play quite a big part in the story... Oh, and the Caleb in this story, not the one you're thinking of, I just like them name! ^-^  
  
~Bloody SunSet 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Well, I wouldn't need to be writing this now would I?  
  
A/N Ok, This is Chapter One. That was a prelude (or what ever) before. This is when the story begins, please review!! No matter how bad it is!! But no flaming! *Curses evil flamers*  
  
Followers from the Past  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Buffy awoke, sitting up in her bed wide-eyed. A cold sweat covered her face and the rest of her body. She took a deep breath and looked around, making sure she was in her room, before flopping back down on the bed, her hair cascading everywhere.  
  
"It was just a dream, just a dream, no harm ever comes from a dream..." She tells herself, trying to calm down, "...Unless of course you happen to be me..."  
  
She groans, and closes her eyes, only to snap them back open a moment later. She could see the girls face, panic stricken, fearful for her life, and there was another emotion there that Buffy could not figure out.  
  
Love.  
  
She had seen love in the girl's eyes. Hope, as the two men had called her, had seemed ashamed, like she thought it had been all her fault what had happened to that man. She had seemed to care about him. A lot.  
  
Then he had changed. Into a demon, Buffy supposed, and he had attacked. Lashing out at Hope as she had begun to run for her life.  
  
Buffy couldn't help thinking about what happened next, had the girl made it to where ever she was trying to run to? Or had what ever it was killed her before she reached her destination? And what about that other guy, what was his name, Alexis? He seemed to really care about Hope, what happened to him, and what was he? The demon man had said he was a killer, but the girl had said him and Alex were alike. This was too confusing. Time for some Slayer to Watcher one on one.  
  
//~*~\\  
  
The school library was empty, except for the British librarian, and a pretty blonde girl sitting a table in the center of the room. They were both searching through a pile of really looking old books. Giles, who was sitting at the table an old leather bound book in his hands, sighed. He scanned a page, and then closed the book, lying it down on the table, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Are you sure it was in the 1800s Buffy?" he asks.  
  
"I am so sure it was in the 1800s, their clothes gave that away." She tells him, glancing up from the book she was looking through.  
  
"Well, I can't find anything like the demon you described..." Giles tells her, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Well then look up some guy by the name of Caleb."  
  
Giles looks at her, "Why didn't you tell me he had a name earlier, would've made this search a lot easier Buffy." His tone told her he was annoyed, but she didn't seem to mind that much.  
  
"Oops... guess I forgot that little detail, why does the name ring any bells in that old head of yours?" She asks, putting her book down, looking hopeful.  
  
"As a matter of fact it does, he was a seventeenth century nobleman, half- demon, with a vicious temper, and the strangest thing was that he when he did loose his temper, he would transform. Into a Hiryla demon, I believe." Giles picks up a faded blue book, and skims through it, "Yes, a Hiryla demon, very violent creatures they were..."  
  
"Ok, don't need the entire speech thingy you do when you figure out something and want to feel special about it. I just want to know what happened to the guy." Buffy tells him, sitting up straight in the chair.  
  
"It says here that he lived in Europe for thousands of years, changed his name quite often so as not to arose suspicion, and was never killed."  
  
"Wait, does it say anything about a girl, named Hope, by any chance?" Buffy asks, she hadn't told Giles the entire dream, just the parts about the demony-guy.  
  
"Hold on..." he says, flipping back a couple of pages, "Um... yes it does, says she was an acquaintance of his in the year 1892."  
  
"Did he kill her?"  
  
"No, Hope died in the year 1927 of pneumonia."  
  
"So she escaped..." Buffy says, mostly to herself, receiving a confused look from Giles.  
  
"What now?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing, just me babbling to myself, see you later, I got class..." Buffy gets up from her chair, and grabs her backpack, leaving the library. But not before snatching the little blue book out of her watcher's hands, she had a little reading to do during math class.  
  
//~*~\\  
  
"And check this Will, Hope was a demon-hunter. She really did not look like a demon-hunter... more like one of those noble woman." Buffy whispers to her friend, as the teacher turned his back to write on the board.  
  
"That's weird, maybe she was blending, I mean, keeping her cool, you said she was at a party, right." Willow looks at Buffy, realizing that she wasn't going to leave her be until she had talked bout it.  
  
"Well yeah, but still..."  
  
"You have fun all the time, and you're the slayer, you would think a demon hunter would get a day off every once and a while too." Buffy could hear the annoyance in Willow's voice.  
  
"Ok, I get it, I'll shut up until the bell..." she says sighing, and looking down at the book she had taken from the library.  
  
~*Hope, a 17th century demon-hunter, she was known for her skill in weaponry, and for her tactics in battle. In the year 1888 she began to work with a half-demon named Alex. Hope was not seen again until 1890, when she and Alex resurfaced in England in the late summer...*~  
  
"Miss Summers..." The math teacher says for the third time, looking directly at Buffy, who was still engrossed with the book. He grabs it from her hands.  
  
"Hey! I was reading that!" she says, looking up at him. She paled when she realized it was the teacher that had taken her book.  
  
"Yes, you were, and now you're not, I think I hang on to this for a little while..." he says, walking back to the front of the classroom. Buffy stood up.  
  
"You can't! That's 19th century literature, it's worth more than you make in ten years!" she shouts, angry that her reading had been disrupted, which was a first for her.  
  
The teacher looks stunned, but quickly recovers. "I'm sorry Miss Summers, but this is a math class, not a literature class..." Buffy cuts him off.  
  
"I really don't care, give me my book!" she says, Willow looks at her.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" she whispers.  
  
"I want Giles book back, it belongs to those dumb guys in Britain, not him." She says, glaring at the teacher, and plucking the book from his hand, she sits back down, everyone looking at her strangely.  
  
Willow sighs, and the teacher, completely ignoring what had just happened, continues with the lesson, not paying the least amount of attention to Buffy.  
  
//~*~\\  
  
Buffy walked into the library and sits down at the table, "Giles!"  
  
"What is it?" he asks, coming out of his office.  
  
"Here." She hands him his book, and puts her backpack up on the table. "It had a lot of info on that Hope gal. Says she was quite the demon-hunter in her day, took out hundreds of them in England." She tells him, digging through her bag.  
  
"Yes, I imagine she was quite the fighter too. But what about Caleb? Did you find much on him?" Giles asks, wondering what she could be looking for in her backpack.  
  
Buffy pulls out a pink lollipop, "Yeah, I just chose not to read about it. It was just a little bit creepy how he did that whole human to demon thing."  
  
Giles shakes his head, "Well, you're going patrolling tonight, and I'll research this Caleb..." he says, taking out the bag of weapons.  
  
Buffy pulls out a battleaxe, and smiles, but Giles take it from her hand. She pouts, "You never let me have any fun..."  
  
He hands her a stake, "Oh I know, poor you..."  
  
"Yeah, poor me..." Buffy sighs and walks out of the library grumbling about not getting a normal life, and Giles watches her leave, shaking his head.  
  
A/N Ok, what everyone think? Short, yes it was... anyway... Tell me, Good, Bad, should be burned? Tell me!!!!! Oh and this story will probably turn out to be a B/A, either that or just an actiony thing-a-ma-bob...  
  
Remember, your reviews tell me if I continue or not!  
  
A/N (2) Yes, Buffy was a little out of charater... but work with me here people, ok, it will make sense, I promise...  
  
~Bloody SunSet 


End file.
